Field service operations may be any operation in which companies dispatch technicians and/or other staff to perform certain activities, for example, installations, services and/or repairs. Field service operations may exist in various industries, examples of which include, but are not limited to, network installations, utility installations, security systems, construction, medical equipment, heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) and the like.
In the construction industry, for example, the process of locating and marking underground facilities is an example of a field service application, often referred to as a “locate and marking operation” (or more simply referred to as a “locate operation”). In locate operations, a locate technician may use one or more locate devices (e.g., a locate transmitter and a locate receiver) and a marking device in order to perform the locate operation. A locate receiver is an instrument for detecting the presence or absence of facilities that are concealed in some manner, such as cables and pipes that are located underground. A locate receiver is used to detect electromagnetic fields that are generated by a detection signal that is emitted from the facility (the detection signal typically is provided to the facility via a locate transmitter). A signal, or lack thereof, detected by the locate receiver indicates the presence or absence of the facility.
Once the presence or absence of the facility is detected, a marking material is dispensed on, for example, the surface of the ground at the location of the facility. Marking material may be any material, substance, compound, and/or element, used or which may be used separately or in combination to mark, signify, and/or indicate. Examples of marking materials may include, but are not limited to, paint, chalk, dye, and/or iron. Marking devices, such as paint marking wands and/or paint marking wheels, provide a convenient method of dispensing marking materials onto surfaces, such as onto the surface of the ground.
With respect to locate operations, there may be an associated work request (i.e., locate request, also referred to as locate request ticket or merely “ticket”) that is originated by, for example, an excavator or other party who wishes to ascertain and/or mark the presence or absence of one or more underground facilities in a certain geographic region. A locate request may be any communication or instruction to perform a locate operation at a certain work site, or in some cases multiple work sites, at which one or more dig areas may be designated for planned excavation (or more generally, some disturbance of the ground). Today, excavators and other parties are required to notify one-call centers in advance of their excavation activities and identify through the locate request the work site(s)/dig area(s) where individual excavating activities/disturbances of the ground are planned. One-call centers may be any organizations, entities, and/or systems that receive, process, and/or transmit locate requests.
The information on the locate request may include, for example, the physical address or other location information about the dig area to which the locate technician is dispatched and the type of service that is requested, such as detecting and marking one or more types of facilities within a certain area of interest at a certain geographic site. Additionally, the locate request may specify a “must be complete by” date, a “must be performed on” date, and/or a “do not perform until” date.
In many instances, excavators and other parties who request a locate operation receive very limited or no notification as to whether or when the operation is complete. Once the locate request ticket is in a “closed” status, the one-call center may communicate to the excavator that the locate operation is complete. However, this communication may not be provided in a timely manner. Any delay between performing the locate operation and the planned excavation represents an inefficiency in the excavation process and, perhaps, lost profit by the excavation companies whose excavators may be unnecessarily idle. Additionally, because there is limited exchange of information between the excavators, other parties requesting locate operations, and locate service providers, there may be confusion as to the scope and status of the locate operation. In some instances, excavators arrive on site and find the locate/marking operation not done or done incorrectly; excavators often wait for the “complete by” date to pass, then arrive at the dig area under the assumption that the locate operation has been performed. Consequently, excavators may perform the planned excavation uncertain as to whether the locate operation is complete as requested or has been performed satisfactorily prior to beginning the excavation activities. As a result, there is a certain amount of risk of damage to underground facilities.